


That's What He Said

by ScullyGolightly



Series: He Said/She Said [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Some not so idle chit chat in the office.





	

Mulder had made a discovery a couple of nights ago and he was eager to explore it. He’s not sure why he did it in the first place. It’s not something he’s ever done before with any of his sexual partners. It’s not even something he found himself wanting to do or something he thought was lacking in his sexual history. It must be something that Scully brought out in him, unknowingly. It certainly brought something out in her. After he had just finished going down on her, he described his experience in explicit detail as he kissed his way back up her body. The reaction it elicited from her was downright feral. She went wild. Dirty talk seemed to be one of Scully’s fantasies whether she knew it or not. Or maybe it was a kink she hadn’t shared with him yet. Either way he was going to combine that with one of his fantasies today. At work. In their office.

 

Scully was standing at the file cabinet going through the files in the top drawer. Mulder was seated at his desk attempting to fill out a report justifying some expenditures from their last case which turned out to be a highschool kid prank and not a demon conjured up from Hell. He couldn’t be bothered with that nonsense right now. Not while Scully was standing five feet away in a skirt that hugged her ass in the most perfect way.

 

Mulder cleared his throat. “Scully.”

 

“Hm?” She said, not turning around.    

 

“I noticed something the other night and I want to try out an experiment to further research this discovery. You know, to see if it is a pattern or just an anomaly.”

 

The tone of his voice and his verbiage did not indicate anything out of the ordinary to her. She continued perusing the files in front of her. “Okay.”

 

Fiddling with a freshly sharpened pencil, he continued, “What I had noticed was that you really seemed to respond to the dirty talking the other night.”

 

He watched her as her body stilled. This caught her off guard. She had been relieved when he hadn’t teased her about her reaction to the dirty talking. She had been slightly embarrassed at how frenetic she became. One of her exes had tried to introduce naughty pillow talk into their lovemaking and it had actually been a giant turn-off. But, it was different with Mulder. She loved the sound of his voice. She also loved how he talked-- the words he used and the way he used them. She responded to it in both a corporeal and a cerebral way. Her climax following his sexy discourse was the most intense of her life. And she was just coming down from an orgasm he gave her while eating her out. It was amazing that he could bring her to such heights multiple times. She didn’t want to stroke his ego too much, though, so she let her body do the talking, showing him the pleasure he gave her. He read her so well. He knew he had tapped into something. She should’ve known he wouldn’t let it slide. And here he was in the middle of their work day, goading her.

 

She turned to him and folded her arms across her chest. “And what, exactly, is the experiment, Mulder?”

 

“I’m going to paint a picture for you. I’m going to use my sultry voice to seduce you by describing some of my workplace fantasies. I bet that I can make you wet just by talking dirty to you, Scully.”

 

“Pfft, c’mon,” she said, rolling her eyes. She put on the annoyed front, but inside she was freaking out. She had no doubt that he could reduce her to an overly aroused puddle in a matter of minutes. She was gonna work up a sweat just trying to keep her composure.

 

Mulder raised his eyebrows at her. She moved her hands to her hips, in an effort to look admonishing. “Mulder, this infringes on our agreement to keep the sex out of the workplace.”

 

He chuckled. “Oh Scully, you, of all people, know that I’m not one to follow the rules.”

 

“Mulder-”

 

“However, I do have one rule for this game. You’re on the honor system, Scully. I have three scenarios here and you have to tell me when you are wet.”

 

“‘When?’ Don’t you mean ‘ _if_?’” She scoffed.

 

“ _When_ you are wet; _when_ your glorious pussy is weeping for me, you let me know and I’ll take care of you.” He winked at her.

 

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She knew how stubborn he could be, but his ballsiness was shocking. She could be just as stubborn, but her mind kept turning to the thought of having sex in the office. It’s been a long-held fantasy of her own, as well. She’s surprised she was not already wet at the prospect of it actually happening. “Fine, then. Give it your best shot,” she shrugged, feigning a non-committal expression.

 

He clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together, very satisfied with himself. “My first scenario actually takes place right where you are now. I’ve been watching you all morning. I can’t concentrate on my paperwork. My eyes rake over your body. The sensuous curve of your hips. The way your chest rises with every breath. Your lips parting when you’re deep in thought. Your delicate fingers tucking your hair behind your ear revealing your graceful neck.”

 

Scully pressed her lips together in a straight line. She turned back to the open drawer of files, trying to appear uninterested, but needing to hide the coloring that she knew was rising to her cheeks. She let out a silent, slow measured breath and closed her eyes.

 

“Your back is to me and I can’t take my eyes off of your ass. Unable to resist the primal urge, I walk over to you and close the file drawer. You turn around, surprised. My hands grip your waist and I kiss you _hard_ , pressing you into the file cabinet. Your hands go around my neck and you kiss me back. Our tongues swirl around one another, jockeying for position. I press my body into yours so you can feel my erection prodding your hip. You break our contact, panting because my kiss has left you breathless.”

 

Scully squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. He is really good at this. Here was the man of her dreams with whom she finally finds herself in a romantic relationship after seven long years reciting an erotic novel of their sexual escapades. She wanted to let out a moan or a guttural sigh or something, anything to release some the surging energy collecting in her chest.

 

“My hand ventures under your skirt and you hike it up for me, desperate to have me touch you. I find a dual barrier of pantyhose and underwear. I pin you with my chest against your breasts and my lips against yours as my hands swiftly rip the nylon fabric at your crotch. You gasp. You like when I get rough like that. One hand reaches around and grabs your tight little ass and my other hand shoves your underwear aside as I plunge two fingers into your dripping. Wet. Cunt.” He pauses for effect.

 

Scully realized the inevitable defeat as a gush of arousal coursed out of her. She didn’t want to let him know. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction and she wanted to hear the rest of his fantasies. If he’s not going to play by her rules, she was not going to play by his. She willed herself to control her breathing which was dangerously nearing breathless panting that would surely give her away. She blindly grabbed a file and shut the drawer, giving Mulder a sideways glance, arching her brow. She sat at her chair across from him at the desk. Mulder studied her. She’s looking pretty cool. She was really going to make him work for it. No problem. He could do this all day, everyday. She crossed her legs and squeezed them together in front of her. She stifled the grunt that threatened to escape when she felt the pressure at her core. Scully gave him an expectant look, daring him to continue. He looked back, suspiciously narrowing his eyes at her.  

 

“I fuck you against the file cabinet with my hand. You are moaning and hissing. ‘Yesss, Mulder, yesss!’ My thumb occasionally grazes your clit and your body bucks at the sensation. You are fondling your own tits in a frenzy. You are getting close. So close. Your gaze falls to the door of our office. It is unlocked and cracked open. You realize that at any second someone can walk in and see you like this. They wouldn’t see the cool, reserved, serious Special Agent Dana Scully. They would see an uninhibited, wild, sexual creature getting finger-fucked into oblivion by her partner. In their office. In a federal building. You are so baaad, Scully. This thought pushes you over the edge. You come all over my hand. Your sex is dripping down my wrist and I press soft circles against your clit as you ride out your orgasm.”

 

Mulder let out a deep breath and adjusted himself in the chair. He turned himself on with that last bit and his dick strained against his slacks.

 

“Whew! That was pretty fucking hot if I do say so myself.” He looked to Scully who was sitting in her chair, frozen. She finally exhaled, “Jesus, Mulder. Do you write erotic fiction in your spare time that I don’t know about?” She wasn’t going to deny him a reaction this time. He deserved some praise for that performance. She wasn’t going to tell him that she was soaked, but she had to give him some credit. He shook his head with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

 

“Well, you should consider it if this whole FBI thing doesn’t pan out,” she said.

 

“And what is the status of your underwear, Scully?”

 

“Dry as a _bone_ , partner,” teased Scully.

 

“Speaking of ‘ _bone_ ,’” he joked as he gestured to his crotch. “ _I_ might not make it through the next round. You are one cool customer. Unless you’re lying. Should I come over there and check myself?”

 

Scully crossed her heart and put three fingers in the air. “No, sir. Scout’s honor.” She was starting to really enjoy this. Mulder obviously was getting a kick out of it. It was turning them both on and evidently it was going to end in both of their fantasies coming true. Scully was excited to keep playing.

 

“Okaaay. Round two takes place right where I am sitting. We’ve been working away on our own, but apparently I am irresistible and you can’t stop stealing longing looks at me.” He looked up and caught her eye before she could hide her amused smile. “You get up and go to the door and lock it. You turn to me, seductively. The look in your eyes is hungry. Hungry for me. You untuck your white blouse and start unbuttoning it, revealing a black lace bra underneath. You let the shirt hang open only giving me a glimpse of the smooth, creamy skin of your stomach and the black lace. You put your knee on the chair in between my legs and forcefully push me back by my shoulders. You assault my lips with your mouth and force your tongue into mine. I am loathe to have your lips leave mine but what you offer me instead is equally as decadent. I push the flaps of your shirt aside and grip your waist. You arch your back so I can feast on your tits. I kiss and lick along the edge of your bra and then gently bite your nipple. ‘Harder,’ you whisper.” Scully’s already flushed cheeks deepened even more red and she covered her face with her hand. “I bite down with more pressure and pinch your other nipple between my fingers. Your hands run through my hair, urging me to continue. Your bra is soaking wet lace plastered to your skin by the time you ease my head away. You slowly plant kisses along my jawline as one hand goes to my lap. You find me rock hard. Your nimble doctor hands deftly undo my belt. You back away to let me scoot my pants and boxers down. I watch you as I do this because your hands reach under your skirt. Next thing I know your matching black lace panties come sliding down your toned legs. You kick them aside and inch your skirt up as you prepare to straddle me on the chair.”

 

Scully shifted in her seat, desperate to relieve the tension mounting at her center. One hand gripped the file that she forgot she was holding and the other is white knuckled on the arm of the chair. She wants nothing more than to walk over to him and make his words become reality. She wants to ride him until her aching clit gives way to waves of ecstasy.

 

“You hover above me and in one swift move you impale yourself on my cock. It feels so good, Scully. It’s incredible.” His voice wavered a bit. He was really imagining it and his mind started to wander from the task at hand, orating a sexual reverie that has occupied his thoughts countless times.

 

“You are so tight and hot and wet and I know I won’t last long. Especially when you start moving. Your magnificent breasts bobbing in my direct vision. The heat from your breath that is coming out in short bursts hits my temple. The creak of the chair and the sounds of your wet cunt engulfing my shaft bring me dangerously close to the edge. I squeeze my hand in between us and my fingers find your clit. I can feel that you are close, too. I rub your sensitive spot and you grind into me harder. You start whispering my name and then you become louder, repeating my name over and over like a benediction. All of these sensations gather like a perfect storm and I explode inside of you. I take you with me. Your thighs tighten around my hips and your walls milk my cock as I continue to spurt my release. You give me a peck on the forehead and disengage yourself from my lap. I am unable to move, possibly embedded in the chair. You button up your shirt and tuck it in. You smooth down your skirt and bend down to pick up your sodden underwear. You give me a sly look as you drop them into the wastebasket on your way to unlock the door. You sit back down and resume your work as I sit with my dick out and my pants at my feet.”

 

Scully suppressed a giggle at the finale of this story. The image of Mulder sitting there having just been ravaged by her and her continuing to work seemed so accurate and believable. So far his fantasies were two for two. Home runs, to use a baseball term. She had always marveled at the way his brilliant mind worked and sermonizing their sexual acts was an unexpected and strangely wonderful off shoot of his mental mechanics.

 

“Well?” He looked at her, hopefully.

 

Scully shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you. If you’re hoping to get lucky, your third story better be pretty good.”

 

He pursed his lips at her. “Come on, Scully. How-- what-- what about the part where you _impale_ yourself on my cock? Scully, I know you have nerves of steel, but c’mon. If the throbbing hard-on I have is in any correlation to how your body responds, you’d be sitting in puddle right now!”

 

He was not far off. Her panties were indeed “sodden” as he had described. She was worried he would be able to smell her scent. In the meantime, though, she congratulated herself on keeping a calm exterior. She shrugged her shoulders at him again and gave him a look of mock sympathy.

 

Mulder rubbed his face in his hands. “Alright. I can see I underestimated either your penchant for dirty talking or your stubbornness, but I’ll give it one more shot.”

“My third story is at the top of my frequently thought of workplace fantasy playlist. I’ve imagined it thousands of times with a thousand different scenarios leading up to it. Usually the hottest situation is when we are having a heated discussion or sometimes even an argument. I don’t know what it is about our tempers rising that makes the sexual tension between us spark into a blaze. You are so restrained with your feelings that the passion I see in your eyes and hear in your voice is that raw emotion that I crave. It gets me so worked up even if that emotion is anger at me. I so rarely get to see it and I feel so blessed when you _do_ let me see it, regardless of the emotion or the cause. I see some of that wall come down and I have to do something before you put it back up again.” His words came out in a ramble. Unfocused. Unlike his previous narrations. Scully was taken aback by the turn the game had taken. This was Mulder expressing true feelings. He seemed to get caught up in it himself. Scully knew she was aloof almost to a fault, but she never considered its effect on him.

 

Mulder realized that he went off on a heartfelt tangent and struggled to get back on track. He avoided her gaze and cleared his throat. “Uh, so I make my move. I lock my hands on either side of your face and silence your next word with my lips. Your hands push against my chest but your mouth returns the passionate kiss. Your tongue betrays you as it pushes past my lips. The motive of your hands change from trying to push me away to frantically fingering open the buttons of my shirt. I take your lead on that and start to rid you of your blouse. Our lips and tongues furiously battle as our hands seek to find bare skin. Your nails scrape through the hair on my chest once you’ve successfully removed my shirt. My hands run over your stomach , your sides, your back. I want to touch every inch of you. Your hands make their way down to my waist where you hastily undo my belt and pants. You paw at my erection through my boxers and I practically lift you off your feet as I grab your ass and press you into me. I finally break the kiss. I roughly grab your shoulders and turn you away from me. When you realize where this is going you let out a moan. I bend you over the desk. Files and pens fall to the floor as you search for purchase on the desk with your hands. I push down my boxers to join my pants piled at my feet.”

 

Scully openly showed her arousal now. Her chest was heaving. Her cheeks were flushed. Having sex on this desk was her number one workplace fantasy. She yearned for Mulder to take her from behind in that very spot. To have him pound into her as she was was pressed into the desk. His desk. It was a way for her to take some ownership of it. The file she was holding slipped out of her hand as she got up out of her chair. She walked over to him.

 

“Mulder, I’ve been wet since your first story. Please, take me now. Like that. On the desk.” Her breathy words tumbled out of her.

 

He was surprised for a moment, but then rose out of his chair to meet her.

 

“Scully.”

 

“Mulder. Mulder, fuck me. Please,” she begged.

 

Mulder undid his pants and shoved them and his underwear down around his ankles. He guided Scully by her shoulders and bent her over the desk. He caressed a line down her back with his hands and then smoothed them over the skirt that clung to her curves. He lifted at the hem and gathered the fabric up around her waist, revealing a bare ass and a black thong. Scully let out a moan and pressed her breasts against the surface of the desk. Another rush of arousal flooded her panties. Mulder ran his hands up the back of her thighs to her buttocks. With one finger he reached through her legs and swept up the length of her slit.

 

“You are so fucking wet, Scully.”

 

“Yesss,” she hissed.

 

Mulder leaned over and gently tugged at her hair. She turned her head into his as he hummed into her ear.

 

“Soooo wet.”

 

He placed the finger that was coated with her juices at her lips. She moistened her lips and took it in her mouth. She tasted herself on her tongue and she shuddered as Mulder’s tongue lapped at her earlobe.

 

“You’ve been bad, Scully. You lied,” he whispered hotly into her ear. He removed his finger from her mouth and splayed his fingers across her neck, pressing her face into his cheek. “You were wet the whole time. Your clit was aching for me, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yesss,” was all she could manage, again.

 

He released the handful of her hair and put his hand between her legs. He stroked the spot where her thighs met her pussy. He was toying with her. Teasing her. He knew the tension at her bundle of nerves was becoming unbearable. Her bottom squirmed underneath him as she tried to relieve some of the pressure with contact against the desk.

 

“How should I punish you, Scully?”

 

“Fuck me. Hard.”

 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you.”

 

“Yesss.”

 

“I think you’re in need of a spanking, Scully.” He loosened his grip on her neck and pushed her into the desk blotter. A stapler poked into her ribcage. He positioned the head of his penis at her center and moved the thin strip of material aside. He ran his tip up and down the length of her opening. Scully reached out and gripped the edge of the desk hard. She was going to lose it if he didn’t fuck her soon. She gritted her teeth and let out a harsh breath, working through what was becoming almost painful anticipation. And then the next second his cock was buried deep inside of her. She cried out and he grunted. He didn’t move. His tip was pressing against her cervix.

 

“Ffffu--,” she started to shriek but was interrupted by a loud slap. It stung where his open palm met her butt cheek. He watched as her skin reddened before his eyes.

 

“Uuuungh!” she moaned.

 

He slapped her again in the same spot still not moving his cock inside of her. The sensation of him filling her so completely and applying pressure to her cervix _and_ the sharp pain from the spank was overloading her senses. She felt like her skin was going to burst into flames. He made soft circles with his thumb over her inflamed skin to ease the stinging. Then he gripped her hips and started to move. Slowly at first, he pulled his dick almost totally out of her and then rammed it back in. He repeated this over and over, each time speeding up and intensifying the force. She thought he was going to split her in half. She was crying out and caught herself before those cries turned into screams. Mulder had “punished” her to his satisfaction and his goal now was to send them both off into space with mind blowing orgasms.

 

“Fuck! Scullaaayyy! Yes!” He felt as she climaxed. Her cunt pulsated around his cock and was just the thing that pushed him over the edge. Cum coursed out him at such an intensity that it amplified her orgasm before she had the chance to start coming down from it. He collapsed onto her back. Their shirts were sweaty and clinging to their bodies. They were both breathing heavily as if they had just run a six-minute mile. His erection started to soften inside her, but neither of them wanted to move.

 

Once their breathing had almost returned to normal, Mulder carefully eased off her back and his dick slipped out of her. He fell back into his chair, looking very much how he had described himself at the end of story number two. Scully shakily lifted herself off the desk. A paper clip was embedded in the skin of her forearm. She plucked it off and tossed it aside. She stood on unsteady legs and feebly attempted to smooth out her rumpled clothing.

  
“Holy shit, Mulder. That was ...I ...I think that was the best sex of my life. Having sex on this desk was my top fantasy, too,” she said as she petted the top of the desk, affectionately. He flashed a huge grin at her. “Thank you for making it come true,” she said as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.         


End file.
